


It's Nott Christmas

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Death Eater Xmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frederick Nott is a sleazeball, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Eri is mad at her twin and when he opens his mouth he only makes it worse.





	It's Nott Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 12 Days of Christmas  
> day 8 prompt: ~~a Christmas wreath~~ / "You could help me decorate... if you like?" / "Bet you didn't think Christmas at Hogwarts would end like this, eh?"
> 
> [](https://i.imgur.com/rmm9Cx3.jpg)

Fredericka Nott coughed as she opened the Christmas tree ornaments. The elves had brought them down from the attic but, as usual, had been given express instruction to leave it for Eri to do. Decorating the Christmas tree was something she truly loved doing. Halfway through the process, Eri's twin brother, Frederick Nott casually strolled into the room with a glass of eggnog in his hand.

She had not been on speaking terms with him since the holiday started a week and a half ago. It was the longest she'd gone without speaking to him. Ever.

Normally, they did the decorating together. He evidently noticed that she had started without him. His usual smug expression was replaced with disappointment and maybe the slightest bit of remorse.

Finally, unable to take that look from him for extended periods of time, Eri offered an olive branch. "You could help me decorate... if you like?" she watched him, debating if his remorse was truthful or an act before he set his eggnog aside and came to stand with her in front of the tree.

He was quiet for several moments as he picked up an ornament or two and placed them with care in empty spots he could see closer to the top of the tree. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Bet you didn't think Christmas at Hogwarts would end like this, eh?" His eyebrows had raised and there was a hint of mischief in his expression.

"I'm still angry with you, Fred," Eri said, turning her nose up and deciding that she was better off ignoring him.

"Come on, Eri..." he whinged, sounding less like his of-age self and more like a spoilt eleven-year-old. "Why did you have to make a big stink about it?"

She coughed to hide the giggle that wanted to emerge. Why'd he have to use that turn of phrase? She pursed her lips and narrowed her brows and levelled him with her best twin-sister glare. "You took Conor Mulciber's side of things. You acted like a Neanderthalic brute, not like my brother at all!"

"All you had to do was let him, you know. He would have got his fill and you'd still have a boyfriend."

"You think I'm mad because he broke up with me?" She asked, shock and outrage making her voice rise in pitch. She placed the last ornament in her hands on the tree without care, only so she wouldn't attempt to stab him with the hook or crush the glass ball in his face. "I'll have you know, I don't want a boyfriend who wants to pressure me into having anal sex, thank you very much! If he wants that, he can go bugger you! He has no need of me for that!"

Fred's jaw slackened and his eyebrows raised. He froze in his defence of his friend. "Oh," he finally said, blinking and turning away to get his bearings again. "Well, why didn't you say that?"

"And let the entire Slytherin common room think I'm a trollop? I don't think so," she said, turning away to hide her fluster. "Next time, why don't you just trust your sister and take her side of things instead of butting in where you don't belong and trying to smooth things over. I'm glad he's not my boyfriend, though I wish he hadn't been so public with his break up. He can go rot for all I care."

He started chuckling.

She turned back to look at him, scowl in place. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, raising his hands up as if to defend himself. There was a moment's pause before he asked, "So he did score with you, right? Or was that a lie? I've got a bet going, you see."

"Oooo!" she shouted in frustrated anger, she smacked him with both hands against his chest and stormed out of the room, irritated beyond belief. "Boys!"


End file.
